


Belonging

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluff, Gen, is it fluff, ish, its emotional?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Sometimes belonging somewhere is difficult especially to Karol but Karol has finally found his comfort and warmth amongst an odd bunch. An odd yet kind bunch.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The-masked-barona](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The-masked-barona).



> A GIFT FOR THE-MASKED-BARONA ON TUMBLR. (aka tiger festival aka masky aka ray of sunshine- a lot of names)
> 
> HAPPY BDAY (ALMOST) BIRTHDAY TWIN I hope you have a wonderful day today and I hope you love this gift I made for you!!!! And may you feel happy today and every day and encounter wonderful experiences every day!
> 
> This fic is based on karol cuz i like karol and you like karol so it works? XDD ENJOY!!

 

Baitojoh let out a painful roar with his last remainder of strength before he finally collapsed. It was over. Relief overtook Karol- he had finally won. But before he could say a word, his vision grew fuzzy and gave in to his heavy eyelids. And though he could hear exclaims- he wasn’t able to fully comprehend what they were saying as the earth tugged him forcing him to enter a deep, deep sleep.

 

His eyes flickered open once more and when he has awoken to a rather desolate place. Was “place” truly the right word for it? Perhaps white emptiness was a better word. The place he was at earlier was a white wonderland, but this place was rather… Different. It felt as though you're in a box created by blank paper- a box of where you didn't know where the exit or entrance was. Blank was rather a suitable word for it. Karol blinked at this oddly empty place- he stood on his feet and walked with no idea of the path he took. There were only vague memories in his mind- before this, he was fighting- mustering every power within him to attack the enemy ahead of him- he was fighting to save his friends. But his friends? Where were his friends? He remembered nothing else- not how he got here nor where they were… Had they lost? No, they couldn't have lost. They couldn’t lose. He instantly shook his head- if he were lost in this weird world it was a possibility that they may be lost as well. And so he wasn’t about to give up without finding them. He can’t.

 

He walked. And walked. But the world refused to end, no matter where he was, it was white, blank and empty. The place was so hollow- so foreign and no matter where he went he was only greeted with an unbearable silence. A silence he was too afraid to destroy.

 

Every step he took became only more painful. Not long ago, Karol didn’t mind feeling alone. He was so accustomed to being kicked out of guilds for so long that sometimes even if he didn’t enjoy the fact of being alone it became so natural in his life- it was a part of his life. But this time it was quite different. He was so always around them and they were a lively bunch that they made this empty world felt strangely foreign to him. It was lonely and… quiet. Painfully quiet.

 

Exhaustion took over him as he walked for what felt like an eternity. And, finally, he mustered the courage to ask. “Is anyone here?”

 

But instead, the empty world mocked him as only the echo of his voice responded to him. He sighed and knew there was no point- what was he expecting? A response? A person calling—But as soon as he gave in a voice called him. “Karol!”

 

At the sound of his name he turned in search of the owner of the voice and standing in a distance he found Yuri, Rita Judith, Patty, Repede, and Raven signaling to catch his attention. The voice no doubt belonged to Yuri- who stood in front of them waving his hand for Karol to see him. And he did. And without much thought, he ran- with all the little power in him he ran. The distance felt far but he wasn’t going to give up easily. He stumbled, he fell but stood once more. He wasn’t about to let them fade from his sight- no, not again- he wasn’t going to run away from a guild and allow them to leave him alone. This time he didn’t want to lose them- this time he didn’t want to be left alone. They were all he had left and now… There were no questions, they are here with him- alive. And by the time he reached, his body drenched in sweat unable to breathe and he paused and whispered, “You all are alive… You are alive. That monster… He didn’t kill you,”

 

He was sure they were goners in a world so foreign, he was alone. Baitojoh was sure to have beat them- he was convinced no matter how much he shook the thoughts. But he was wrong- and how relieved he was. They stood in front of him, he heard them. In disbelief, he uttered it again. “You guys are fine.”

 

“Of course we are!” Yuri exclaimed turning to everyone. “We weren’t just going to die there.”

 

“Ya think we can actually die that easily?” Raven winked nudging Karol.

 

“Yes- I’d say Brave Vesperia kind of has a tendency of a cockroach.” Judith joked in a rather soft voice as she managed to get a giggle out of him.

 

Patty laughed. “Aye! Brave Vesperia _is_ a cockroach!”

 

“Can you guys please choose a better example than a cockroach?” Rita rolled her eyes and despite her eye-rolls, he could see a small smile forming on her face.

 

Repede barked in approval and Karol couldn't help giggle at the light banter- it was not just a moment ago he was so sure he would lose them, but here they were- the same as always. Rita disguising her happiness in her eye rolls, Judith dropping her odd comments, Raven trying to act cool (‘trying’ being the keyword here), Patty as happy-go-lucky as ever and Repede barking his thoughts and Yuri…Just being the person he was.

 

He couldn’t fight the tears and rather allowed them to gently roll down his cheeks as he watched them chat happily. No one said a word after he cried as Karol wiped his tears Yuri placed a warm soft hand on his head and slightly ruffled his hair.  “You did great, captain. Thanks.”

 

And though he felt it was quite childish for Yuri to be touching him like this, he didn’t argue. In fact, he loved the soft touch and the warmth his hand had to it. And he loved it.

 

His vision only grew even blurrier unable to stop his cry. Yuri tugged him closer wrapping an arm around him and Yuri started, Rita joined for a hug, Repede sat by his legs, Judith joined though Raven instantly joined hoping to get a from Judith and to hug Karol (two birds with one stone) but Judith was quick to shove him away and Patty she squeezed with all her power Karol’s little body (not like hers wasn’t little either, but Karol could swear she had much more power in that little body than she looked she had.) It was a warm and delicate embrace which instantly melted all the worries inside of him. When they were by his side, he didn’t feel like he faced the big world alone- he was facing it with them. His vision faded but to him, the embrace lasted for much longer.

 

When he opened his eyes once more, he found himself returned to the winter wonderland he was before with the icy wind stroking his hair. But the situation was rather different, he wasn’t walking now instead he was laying on the back of Raven who had carried him without a fuss- though he murmured here and there he didn’t actually mind carrying him. Raven had a sort of warmth to him- the warmth he had felt for the longest time in that faded fuzzy dream. It was a warmth of belonging and security, something that protected him from this harsh weather. And Karol liked it- his childish desires pulled him to embrace this moment and he surrendered to these selfish wishes as he shut his eyes once more cherishing this tenderness for just a moment longer.


End file.
